The Elements' Ghosts
by theflammablefiredragon
Summary: After being presumed dead on Earth, the recently reunited Ghosts have been offered a purpose in the magical land of Equestria. There, they will start anew, protect their new home, and start to heal the wounds the war gave them. "No one answers me when I pray to God... Am I man or machine? Am I a tool, or an individual? I've answered that question already. I'm a Ghost. THE Ghost."
**The Ghosts... The Ghosts Are Real. Able to turn entire battles around from just their presence, able to face impossible odds and come out standing, able to step into an enemy city and not get seen, able to walk through Hell and not get burnt... The Ghosts Are Real. No weapon can stop them. No odds can faze them. You better believe in Ghosts, because they're coming for revenge...**

 **Run when you have a chance... It's not a call of duty, it's being sent to die.**

 **I own nothing but my OCs, my original inventions, and story. COD: Ghosts is owned by Infinity Ward (dev) and Activision (pub), and MLP is owned by Hasbro.**

 **Enjoy.**

/

 _two miles from Caracas, Venezuela_

 _Ghosts_

 _Two years after the events of Call of Duty: Ghosts_

/

" _Captain Merrick, this is Overlord, over_ ," Captain Merrick's radio sounded, causing the man in question to press his finger against the talk button on the half headset strapped to his head.

"Hear ya loud and clear, Overlord," Merrick said over the sounds of the Black Hawk he was in, "Send traffic." If you knew Merrick a few years before now, you would notice that his voice was significantly colder and emotionless since he met the Walker boys. But after Logan, the younger of the two brothers, was taken away by Rorke during the assault on the satellite array two years ago, all of the Ghosts did. Keegan somehow became even more cold and anti social than he had before, Merrick himself hadn't brought in any new recruits for Ghost membership since the Walker brothers, and David, or Hesh as he was normally called, had become as cold as the Federation grunts stereotyped them.

" _Your team is tasked with infiltrating the Federation's military headquarters by helicopter insertion, find and kill Rorke, now Target: Ghostbuster, and recover as much intel as possible about remaining enemy positions in South America. Operation: Endgame is a go. I say again, Operation: Endgame is a go_."

"Roger, Operation: Endgame is a go. Merrick out," Merrick repeated as he turned off his radio. "Weapons check," He ordered as he, Keegan and Hesh checked and readied their weapons. Hesh was wielding a Honey Badger, a M4A4 with an integrated silencer that was built for American Special Forces, and his own MTS-255 shotgun he had recovered from his ruined home in San Diego a year ago. Keegan had a Honey Badger as well, and he also checked his L115, the same sniper rifle that he had used since he was a Force Recon Marine decades ago. Merrick himself had a Honey Badger, along with his special gold plated fully automatic PDW he received as a gift from his DI for being the youngest recruit to pass SEAL training.

"Ready," Keegan and Hesh said at the same time as they pulled the receivers of their Honey Badgers back, loading a round into the chamber.

"Masks on," Merrick instructed as he pulled his half mask up to cover the lower part of his face, a very intimidating skull pattern decorating it. Keegan pulled down his skull ski mask, making only his eyes and the top part of the bridge of his nose visible. He then put on his skullcap and his headset, his usual style. Hesh also pulled down his mask, though his had two eye holes for him to see. His pattern mirrored the face paint that he put on instead of a mask for the first few months of being a Ghost, out of respect. He had gotten his mask a few days after Logan was declared MIA, Merrick seeing that he was ready to possess the most distinguishing and useful weapon in the Ghosts' arsenal; intimidation. He put on his helmet and strapped it up, all black with a small skull pattern on the side, consisting of two streaks of white with enough curves and edges to resemble a skull. All the Ghosts had the same symbol on patches right under the American flags on their sleeves. To any other person, it was just another scary skull pattern that the Tier 1 group used so much. But to the Ghosts, it was their official mark, a mark that held a more sentimental value.

It was Logan's mask pattern.

"1 minute," The pilot said as the Black Hawk started to fly over the Caracas skyline. The city had been under attack by improved American forces for just six hours, and the city was already very war torn. The US military had gone under drastic changes since the takeover of LOKI, a kinetic rod space installation once owned by the Feds, still owned by the Americans today. The US used the rods to decimate Federation ground forces, and destroy three quarters of their navy. Once they realized they no longer held an advantage over the United States, they quickly retreated back to the southern half of Mexico. The Americans then built a huge wall on the US-Mexico border to prepare for another attack, jokingly named 'The Great Wall of Trump' by the grunts who either heard of the highlights of the 2016 Presidential Election... or still alive to remember it. The United States then made a massive overhaul of the entirety of their military, from uniforms and armor to guns and vehicles. The incomplete overhaul lasted about 11 months, all while LOKI made several more large strikes against Federation installations, from forts in the Mexican Desert to research labs in the Andes, and the Ghosts assassinated key figures in the Federation military and government. The last battle of the entire war was taking place where it unofficially began 14 years earlier, in the capital of the Federation; Caracas, Venezuela.

"15 seconds," The pilot informed the Tier 1 troops in his chopper as they got closer to the second largest skyscraper in the city; FEDM (Federation Military) HQ, which was an impressive 200 stories high. The Ghosts prepped the parachutes they were going to use to reach the building.

"Go, go, go!" Merrick yelled as he jumped out of the helicopter and pulled the cord on his chute, the parachute opening up and allowing the ex-SEAL to glide to the building's roof, his men following him. After a few seconds and falling with style, the Spec Ops troops landed roughly on the roof's heli pad, rolling to soften the fall and any noise they could have made that would've alerted Fed personnel below them. "Keegan, door." The scout sniper cautiously opened the fire escape door on the roof, and after confirming it was empty, the team went into it and began to creep through the building, looking for Rorke.

Unbeknownst to the Ghosts, the plan would fail at some point, and an old friend would have to save them and complete the mission.

Who do you think it is? Don't play dumb, we both know that you know.

/

 _10 minutes later_

 _one skyscraper away from the Ghosts_

 _Logan (fuck yeah!)_

/

In the highest building in Caracas, the world's biggest apartment building that housed most of the Federation government and military personnel in the city, a shadowy figure could be seen in one of the highest room's balcony, a deployed hook launcher to its left and a remote control 50 caliber sniper rifle to its right. It was looking through high powered binoculars aimed at the FEDM HQ building, about twenty stories shorter than the building it was currently in and a block away. It was specifically looking at three masked individuals about two floors below himself that were positioned on steel beams above a room where a man wearing a bandanna on his head was overlooking the battle between the Feds and the US. The figure knew exactly who that man was.

"Rorke," It whispered in a man's voice, putting the binoculars down and revealing a Caucasian man with blonde hair medium in length and dark brown eyes. He had a scar that went down his left cheek, and three others that went across the right side of his face. The last scars had caused him to lose his right eye and replace it with a cybernetic one, which was a metallic grey that glowed red when it detected the nerve signals that were associated with a focused mind. "I'm coming for you." The man was Logan Walker, the man who escaped The Pit, knocking Rorke out and _pissing_ in his open mouth in the process, and pulling off impossible missions completely by himself for a year and a half. He was Logan Walker, who was not only a Ghost, he was _The_ Ghost.

He was decked out in an American Spec Ops uniform that looked roughly like what he wore before his capture, plus a heartbeat sensor. He had fallen in love with it when he first used it in the jungles of the Amazon. Logan picked up the remote sniper's control tablet, stuffed it in his armor, and pulled on his mask. The simple yet terrifying mask was his father's before he was killed by Rorke in Las Vegas. He put on a black, sleek radio headset, which had come off American production lines a little over a month ago. Top it all off with a black, knee length cloak with its nicked hood up, and he looked like a demon ready to send the souls of those he killed into the darkest depths of Hell. He walked over to the hook launcher, aimed at the roof, and fired. The hook and line grabbed onto the edge of the roof and hooked on, creating a secure rope for Logan to zip line over. He hooked up to the line, backed up a few feet, and ran and jumped, propelling himself towards the building at breakneck speeds. He saw that the building was strikingly similar to the skyscraper he, Hesh, and Keegan had infiltrated during his first mission as a fully fledged Ghost. That thought was immediately banished as he saw two fighter jets, an American F-35 Hummingbird VTOL that was chasing a Fed MiG-29, zooming toward himself.

"Shit!" He yelled as he detached the opposite end of the rope, darting downwards and smashing against a window of the building. Luckily, he didn't break the window, and no alerts were sent out. He turned around and saw the Fed jet get the rope he was using caught in its left engine, said engine dying and sending the aircraft nose diving into a Federation tank column, obviously destroying it. Adding insult to injury, the wreckage of the jet crashed into a septic plant, blowing it sky high and covering everything in the blast radius with charred crap. He smiled inwardly as he checked the remote sniper to see where he was at. Surprisingly, he was only two floors above Rorke. As he walked down the building's surface to right above Rorke's window, he checked his heartbeat sensor to see if he was at the right place. After seeing 1 red dot and 3 blue dots, he looked at what was happening through the remote sniper's cam.

He saw Rorke stop admiring the battle beneath, and look at the Ghosts' hidden location. He smiled, an Logan's blood ran cold. He never smiled unless he was going to do something horrible. Logan's theory was confirmed as he took out a detonator and flip the switch. The beams holding the Ghosts dropped, bringing them down hard against the concrete floor. While they were still dazed from the impact, Federation soldiers, about ten in total according to his cam and his heartbeat sensor, ran in from the room's two doors. Logan pressed a button on his headset that synchronized the Ghosts' mics with his own, allowing him to hear what was going on below him was well as seeing it. He tuned in just as Rorke began his shitty little monologue.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the walking dead," He taunted, earning evil glares from the Ghosts.

"Rorke," Merrick spat out with venom.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up, Sergeant," Rorke shot back, "You all're too predictable for your own good." That was when Hesh lost his self restraint.

"You killed my father you fuckin' piece of shit!" Hesh yelled as he began to rise up and attack, only to stop when he felt the cold feel of a Fed soldier's rifle barrel rest on the back off his neck.

"Hesh!" Keegan scolded, remembering something vaguely like this from a while ago while Rorke just laughed.

"Oh, I remember you!" He chuckled, as if he had a hilarious epiphany, "You're the little spitfire with anger management problems!" He chuckled some more, albeit more darkly than last time as he pulled out a 44. Magnum. "I have just the solution." Before he could pull the trigger, Logan took action.

/

 _5 minutes earlier_

 _Ghosts_

/

"Clear left."

"Clear right."

Merrick walked into a room full of communications consoles, leading with his Honey Badger. They had been clearing the rooms on the floor that belonged to the top brass of the Federation for the past fifteen minutes, and haven't seen their quarry. Merrick lowered his weapon quickly, tapping hard against the barrel.

"Damnit," He said, taking one last glance of the room before sneaking back into the dark hallway. He was about to round a corner when he was stopped by Hesh, you pointed past the corner. Merrick took a peak and saw two Federation soldiers in civilian clothes conversing, AK-12s hanging loosely in their arms.

"Me pregunto por qué el poder está fuera," The one on the right said.

"They're talking about the power outage," Keegan said, slinging his Honey Badger across his back. "Looks like those howitzer crews learned how to shoot straight."

"Supongo que los generadores 'fueron voladas." The one on the left spit on the ground. "Pésimo estadounidenses."

"Hesh, Keegan, take them out," Merrick said as he aimed his gun at the two Feds in case they screwed it up. Hesh drew his combat knife and Keegan held up a suppressed M9A1. Hesh counted to three on his fingers before they pounced. Hesh, stabbed the one on the left in the back of the head, killing him instantly before resting him on the ground. Keegan covered his target's mouth and popped two 9mm rounds into his back, severing his spinal cord and killing him near instantly. He lowered the corpse to the ground before looking around. He pointed to an opening in the wall by the ceiling big enough for a man to fit in. Behind it were steel beams that were positioned above the last room on the floor.

"We can get up there for a vantage point," The pathfinder said as he put his pistol back in its holster. He snuck over, and when he saw the coast was clear, jumped up and latched onto the edge of the opening. He lifted himself up and motioned for the others to follow. They repeated the action and crept across the beam until they nearly ran into Keegan, who had his gun pointed at the lone figure in the room; Rorke. The other Ghosts did the same thing, and since the consoles in the room produced enough noise, contacted Command.

"Overlord, this is Stalker Six, over," He whispered, finger on headset.

" _Copy that, Stalker Six, send traffic_ ," Overlord replied.

"Overlord, we have Ghostbuster in our sights, request permission to terminate." He leveled his gun at him with one arm as there was a pause over the com line.

" _Stalker Six, permission granted, terminate Target: Ghostbuster with extreme prejudice. Overlord out._ "

"Stalker Six copies all, out." He lowered his hand and put it on his gun. "On my mark; Three, two, on-" Rorke turned and looked directly into his eyes, a smug smile on his lips. He held up a detonator and pressed it. The Ghosts didn't even have time to curse their luck before they found themselves falling from their perch and onto the hard concrete. As they shook off the spots in their vision, they looked down the barrels of ten different Fed weapons.

They were supposed to meet a grimy end, but instead were saved by a holy intervention.

/

 _Present_

 _Everybody_

/

Logan lined up a shot with the handle of Rorke's gun and two Feds (unintentionally) and clicked the trigger button in order to have his former teammates. The 50. caliber bullet severely cracked the window, tore Rorke's gun in half, and turned the brains of the Feds he accidentally brought into the line of fire into mush. Rorke, for the first time in his life, was surprised, which Logan took advantage of. He put the tablet away and replaced it with the Honey Badger he kept in his cloak. After bringing out the collapsible stock, he jumped up and went downwards into the path of the window. He let loose the entire magazine, killing the rest of the soldiers in the room. Rorke got out of his stupor fast enough to duck and miss all of the bullets, but he couldn't miss the pair of boots zooming at him. He was kicked in the face hard, getting a concussion, and slammed into the wall behind him. He was horrified to see a Logan walk out of the fuzziness his vision now had, throwing his assault rifle, now empty, away. Logan looked at Rorke with his eye glowing blood red, trying to intimidate him, before grabbing him by his shirt. Obviously, Rorke still had some fight in him, as shown when he headbutted Logan in the face. Dazed, the Ghost stumbled back a bit, which Rorke took advantage of. He kicked Logan in the chest, propelling the younger Walker brother onto the ground, thankfully not impaling his neck with the larger shards of glass scattered on the ground. He was about to get back up when Rorke put a combat knife inches away from his neck. The Ghost Killer laughed a stereotypical villain laugh.

"That was good," Rorke complimented. "Almost as good as what I would've done... but it wasn't good enough. If you have any more little surprises for me-"Logan cut him off by laughing.

"Well, honestly, I have one more up my sleeve," He said, meaning it literally. Before Rorke could question Logan, he flexed his right forearm, and a 8 inch blade popped out of his wrist. He used it to stab Rorke right below the left side of his collarbone, making blood splatter across the Ghost's claok and the turncoat's uniform. Said bandannaed asshole was taken by surprise, dropped his knife in shock and pain, and attempted to push himself off the blade, succeeding with the help of Logan's feet. Rorke had backed up a few feet, which gave Logan enough room to get up with a Scorpion move. The Ghost turncoat recovered and grabbed the combat knife from where he dropped it on the ground, and tried to stab Logan. It worked somewhat. The Ghost in question stopped the knife by throwing his right arm in front of its path, and instead of a fleshy squish and blood as expected, there was a metal on metal contact sound and sparks instead. Rorke was quite shocked to say the least, and Logan made that an advantage. He punched his father's killer in the face, tore the knife out of his prosthetic arm, and swiped at his throat, slicing it open in the process. Rorke clutched his throat in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding, but his body caught up with the damage inflicted and he fell towards the ground, blood pouring from his neck. He landed on his back, so he was able to see what was going on, though all he could see was the barrel of a 44. Magnum... the same Magnum he used to torture Logan with.

"How..." Rorke faintly whispered, knowing that those next moments were his last on Planet Earth, "How?" Logan only chuckled darkly.

"You never learn, Rorke," Logan said as he put the barrel of the revolver to Rorke's head, "You can never catch a Ghost." He blew Rorke's head open, bits of bone and brains erupting from the hole in his now lifeless skull. He breathed slowly as he calmed himself from the intense fight, and looked over to see the other Ghosts more stunned than he could ever imagine. "Room for one more?" He asked sarcastically as he slid the 44. in its holster. "Or is four a crowd?"

"Logan," Hesh whispered as he got up, and walked slowly over his brother, "You're alive!" He exclaimed as he gave Logan a bro hug, one gladly returned. Merrick walked towards him, mask off, to reveal a happy and surprised smile on his face.

"After all this time, he's gone just like that." He spit into the open hole of Rorke's head, the saliva mixing with the blood and brain juice filling it. "Little bitch." He turned to Logan and shook his hand vigorously. "Good to have you back, kid."

Keegan, true to his nature, just nodded in respect towards Logan's direction.

"Now what?" He asked Merrick.

"Now, we get the hell out of here," Merrick said as he pulled his half mask back up and ran out the door, Keegan following him. Logan and Hesh stayed back, looking each other over.

"Nice mask," Logan commented.

"Yours isn't too bad either," Hesh replied, a grin concealed by his mask. It was soon swapped for a look of horror when he looked into his fake eye, which was slowly dimming. Logan shrugged.

"I'll explain later bro," Logan said as he picked up his gun, reloaded it, and pulled the receiver, "Let's just get out of here." Hesh went out first, but Logan took a few steps and looked back to the place where Rorke died. He ceremoniously gave it a 'up yours' gesture, topped off with The Bird, and followed the rest of his team. He tuned the left corner to find his team aiming their weapons down the hallway. He could automatically tell by their body language that they were all very nervous and surprised.

"What the hell are you..." Logan began to say, only to stop when he saw what they were aiming at. It was a small grey-blue unicorn with a blue cape that had yellow stars adorned on it, complete with a stereotypical magic hat. It also had brilliant yellow eyes and a beard that could make Dumbledore jealous.

"... You're all scared by fuckin' Gandalf the Neigh?" He asked rhetorically, but he made the exact same pose when the unicorn spoke.

"Ah, now that we are all here, let us set off, shall we?" It said in a cheery old man's voice. His horn began to pulse a blue light, scaring the Ghosts with the uncertainty of what it does. Suddenly, they were all enveloped in the blue light, and to everyone in the city, the top half of the skyscraper they were in erupted in a large explosion that could Michael Bay a boner, supposedly taking the Spec Ops troopers with it.

It was, however, not the case at all.

/

 _Limbo_

 _Ghosts and The Mysterious Unicorn_

/

"What... happened last night?" Logan said as he slowly opened his eyes, but quickly closed them when he saw a bright light and felt a dull, painful pulse from his skull. He raised his left arm to his head to an attempt to quell the headache, but something was off. His hand felt harder than before, and he couldn't feel or move his fingers. He slowly opened his eyes to take a look at it, but was surprised to see a black hoof in its place.

Wait... a hoof?

"The fuck?" Logan whispered as he looked at his - or, what he hoped was - dream body. He was in fact some kind of equine, with black patterned fur that he identified as his own personal camo pattern, 'Kryptek: Typhoon', and still had his blonde hair in the form of a blonde mane and a matching tail. He felt around his body, and discovered a set of wings on his back, right behind his shoulder blades, some kind of horn in the middle of his forehead.

"That would explain the headache," Logan muttered as he slowly got on his two feet - no, it was his four hooves now. He looked at his surroundings, and saw he was in a hilly, grassy field, with a blue sky and some clouds above him.

It looked like that equine bastard put him into the Windows XP background.

He looked around some more and saw three figures lying on the ground 20 feet away. He took a few experimental steps, and after it came surprisingly natural to him, then start to trot to where they were. As he drew near, he saw that they were some sort of equine like himself, though one had just a horn, another had only wings, and the last one had nothing at all.

"Wait a minute..." He muttered as he knelt beside the 'Unicorn', and saw that he had a dark gray digital camo pattern as his coat of fur. He also saw some kind of tattoo on its butt. The image looked oddly familiar... and then it hit him. It was Hesh's mask pattern. Coupled with the fact that this Unicorn had Hesh's brown, buzzed hair... technically mane now, and his stupid sideburns, it was obvious who it was.

"Hesh?" He whispered as he shook the Unicorn. The Unicorn stirred, and looked up at Logan with a threatened look on his face. He growled, and punched him in the face, sending him back smarting.

 _He doesn't know it's me,_ Logan hypothesized after checking his lip for bleeding, while Hesh wished for his shotgun. His horn then suddenly glowed in a white aura, and one loud blast erupted from it. Logan somehow knew what the danger was(most likely because the buckshot pellets glowed like tracers), and after seeing the magical orbs coming towards him, wished for a piece of cover to hide behind. His horn pulsed a black aura, and a black barrier appeared in front of him. The bullets smacked into the barrier, and even though it cracked, it held.

"Hesh, stand down!" Logan yelled, his brother wavering as soon as he opened his mouth. "I'ts me." Hesh finally relaxed, then looked his brother over as said individual dissipated his shield.

"Why the hell are we both... horses?" Hesh asked hesitantly, hoping that his younger brother had some sort idea of what was going on. Logan stroked his chin, as if deep in thought, but shrugged after a few moments.

"It has to be related to that crazy wizard guy pony thing," Logan theorized, then sighed. "I just hope to God this all a weird dream."

"If we both remember that... Unicorn, then this isn't a dream," Hesh revealed grimly, then looked up to the two other equine figures who both had different black camo patterns. The winged one's coat looked like it was painted on by Da Vinci, the black and gray blending amazingly, and the plain one had a pattern had looked like it was taken off a Cold War era soldier's uniform tinted black and grey. Both were still out cold 10 feet away. The unique skull patterns on their flanks identified themselves as Keegan and Merrick. Hesh started to walk over to them to wake them up, but he was stopped by Logan's mechanical foreleg, which still unnerved the older Walker.

"I got this," He said with a grin, his older brother relenting and stepping back. Logan thought of firing a L115 sniper rifle, and a bullet that could come from said gun shot out of his horn and into the sky, followed by the loud bang synonymous with the firearm. The two pony Ghosts shot up in alarm and tried to stand, but since they didn't expect their bodies to be unsuited for standing up on two legs, they fell down. Before they could do anything else that could possibly hurt themselves, Logan yelled at them.

"Nice moves, Baldie! Think you could teach me some?" Merrick, the no maned equine with no attachments that Logan saw had red colored fur where his beard was, stopped and shook his head.

"Dammit, Logan," he said, "Now, what the hell is going on?" Logan was about to answer, then he saw Keegan, the pony with the wings and the curly dark mane, take a few experimental flaps, before launching himself into the sky. The younger Walker, now wanting to fly, copied the resident sniper's actions and maintained decent altitude. After slowly moving over to Keegan, he held out his mech hoof to him, and Keegan gave him a hoof bump, the latter wincing half a second later at the pain and stupidity of willingly smacking his hoof against metal. Logan chuckled, looked at his wings, and did a few Loop-Di-Loops.

"Nice," He breathed, then came down to Earth alongside Keegan. "Now where is that piece of magical shit that sent us here?" His question was answered when a blue orb of energy appeared, prompting the Ghosts to involuntarily shift into a battle stance they were unfamiliar with yet felt natural. Keegan was in the air, front hooves positioned so at angles that belonged in a MMA fighting stance, Hesh and Logan (whose eye was glowing red again) were on different sides of Merrick, horns charged with the same, strange energy they had felt and used earlier, and Merrick himself had crouched down like a tiger, ready to pounce on the first hostile that came close enough for him to do so. They didn't stand down when the strange Unicorn that brought them to that place appeared out of the blue sphere.

"Ah! It seems you are all awake and ready for explanations, I presume?" The Unicorn asked, the Ghosts not moving a muscle.

" Yeah," Logan spit out, eye lit like an LED light, "So riddle me this, _Stubbledore_ ; Where are we? What are we?"

"First off, we are currently in limbo," The Unicorn explained, making the Spec Ops troopers nervous. "Secondly, you are all a race of equine-like creatures called 'Ponies', each one of you a different subspecies." He pointed to Keegan. "You, Keegan Russ, are a Pegasus. Your kind has the ability to manipulate the weather, fly and walk on clouds." Keegan dropped a few feet in the air as the Unicorn said his full name, which was known only to a few select people.

"How?" Keegan asked in a voice significantly quieter than a whisper, but the Unicorn had already moved on to Merrick.

"You, Thomas Merrick, are an Earth Pony. You have more strength than Unicorns and Pegasi, and can grow plants far better, as well, though it comes at the cost of having no 'supernatural powers', as you may call them for the moment." Merrick was stunned as well. No one had called him Thomas or Tom in years. The Unicorn turned to Hesh.

"You, David Walker, 'Hesh' to most, are a Unicorn, such as myself. We are able to make and cast magical spells from our horns. I myself have have made dozens of spells." He said the last part in pride, but it fell on Hesh's deaf ears. Like Merrick, no one had called him by his real first name for a long while. The Unicorn now turned his attention to Logan.

"You, Logan Walker, are an Alicorn, the most powerful species of them all. You possess the strength of an Earth Pony, the magical ability to surpass even the strongest Unicorns, and the flight ability of... what are those machines you humans made? Ah, yes! A jet! Alicorns are very powerful, and yet so rare, they are considered royalty all across my world." Logan wasn't as surprised as the rest of his teammates for the old wizard using his full name, as he was called by it much more often than all of his teammates combined. He was only surprised at the name of his sub-species, which was far from what he thought it could be. The Ghost thought it would something along the lines of Unisus, or Pegacorn.

"How will we be able to use these new powers?" Keegan (surprising everyone) asked, "Will it come naturally, or will we have to learn it ourselves?" The Unicorn chuckled nervously, before he apparently used a spell because his horn flashed once. Suddenly, the Ghosts gained knowledge, Hesh of how to really use magic, and not the adrenaline induced child's play he was using earlier, Merrick on how to use the earth's energy and plants to his advantage, Keegan on how to make a lightning sniper rifle out of a storm cloud, and Logan on all three things listed and many more. They all felt a strange tingling at the back of their brains as the last bits of information, something about... shadows. After they shrugged off the intellect high, they resumed their hostile demeanor.

"Next question," Merrick said menacingly, "You know who we are, but we don't know who you are. Enlighten us." It wasn't really a question, as it sounded more like a threat. The Unicorn chuckled nervously again before he 0answered.

"I am Starswirl the Bearded," He proclaimed, "One of the most powerful magic users in the history of Equestria. My power was what made me able to come to your world and bring you here."

"Is Equestria where you're from?" Hesh asked.

"Why do you need us?" Logan asked as soon as his brother's question left his mouth.

"Yes and no," Starswirl answered, "I am from Equestria, but I am from several thousand years in the past. And I brought you four here... because Equestria is in danger."

"What kind of danger?" Merrick interrogated, wanting to know what he would/could/should be up against.

"I have limited time with you, so I will give you all the quick version. I had a vision, that tomorrow, a great evil by the name of Nightmare Moon, a fallen Princess, will come back to threaten Equestria for a third time, and a weapon my friend made called the Elements of Harmony will not be enough to stop again. So, on my deathbed, I traveled to every dimension, across every world and every period of conflict for the best warriors in existence. Fortunately, I did not have to look far." The Ghosts looked to each other in astonishment as Starswirl dropped a bombshell of a question. "I know I am asking the impossible, for you to defend a world you have never heard of with your lives, but please; Will you help us?" Logan looked to his teammates, all with a small glimmer of the fear of not truly knowing what they would face in their eyes, and answered for them all.

"We'll get it done," He said, turning to his shocked friends. Hesh was about to object when his baby brother cut him off. "We stopped the Federation, Hesh; Earth and Uncle Sam don't need us anymore. And here is a representative of a world, filled with things beyond our wildest dreams, saying that there is some bitch that is just as worst as those taco eating fucktards waiting to get her ass kicked there. And besides, we're technically dead on Earth, so I don't know about you, but I think the choice is pretty obvious here; We. Will. Fight." Hesh couldn't fight the logic in his brother's words, so he nodded in agreement.

"Don't count the old men out of this one kid," Merrick said, referring to himself and Keegan, "We're with ya." Logan nodded in approval. Starswirl looked happy, and full of hope.

"I shall send you at once," The wizard said happily as his horn glowed its blue aura, but he was interrupted by Merrick.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, getting weird looks from his teammates. They stopped when it dawned on them what he was going to ask. "We need our suits, masks and all."

"May I ask, why?" Starswirl questioned, curious to know why these warriors would need their stealthy suits when they had camouflaged fur to cover and conceal them.

"If you truly know about us, then you know why we need at least our masks," Logan told the aging mage. "They are a symbol of what we represent, a force so menacing and unbeatable, it could only be described as supernatural. Like Ghosts..." He looked to the wizard with pleading eyes. "They're a part of who we are, who we've become. They're special to us, so please, if you can bring us back anything, let it be the masks." Starswirl didn't really feel creeped out when Logan gave him that speech. While he was looking for the best warriors of Earth, he found a group of mercenaries fighting clones of themselves with an obsession of hats.

"Fortunately for you all, I can bring back everything you want," He said as his horn glowed again, and each Ghosts' individual attire appeared in neatly folded stacks on the ground above them, their masks on top with their skull patterns shown for all to see. They smirked as they began to put them on.

Though it took longer than usual, because of the Tier 1 troopers having no experience with putting on clothes with hooves, they were clad with the bluish-black fatigues they were used to after ten minutes. Before Logan said they were ready to leave, as Keegan and Hesh were putting on their head accessories, Merrick spoke up.

"Kid, before we go, there's something I need to do," The middle aged badass said, facing him, Logan cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "I'm giving you field command of the Ghosts." That shocked the young Walker tremendously.

"W-what? Why?!" He shout-asked, knowing that the Merrick he fought with before he was captured would never even _think_ of doing something like this. Merrick sighed as he explained his decision.

"You're ready for it. You've pulled off impossible missions completely by yourself, and if you really did that thing in Peru, you're the most dangerous out of all of us. And... I don't trust myself with the group's safety after what happened last time. You not only trumped that fuck, but you killed him and avenged everyone who died at his gun. You're not _a_ Ghost, hell no, try _The_ Ghost." Logan was tearing up as his now former squad leader finished his explanation.

"That was the nicest thing I've ever heard to say to anybody," He said, getting a grunt of agreement from Keegan. Merrick glared at the sniper before turning back to Logan. "And since there are three Ghosts who will most definitely kick my ass if I say no, I'll have to say yes." Merrick gave a small smile, nodding in approval to his question, and pulled his mask up. It was much like his old one, but the pattern went all across his muzzle. The same thing was in effect with Keegan's mask. Hesh's mask hadn't changed much, with the same pattern on it, but the mask itself and the helmet he wore with it had another hole right above the eyeholes for his horn. Keegan's suit had two holes in the back right below the shoulder blades for his new wings. Logan had both of these additions, obviously because he had both wings and a horn. He pulled down his mask, which was relatively the same and still fucking terrifying despite the form change, pulled his hood up, which also had a hole for his horn and help it stay in place, and nodded to Starswirl to begin the teleportation process to Equestria.

"Good luck, Ghosts," The aging unicorn said as his horn glowed and the soldiers in question were lifted up in the air, surrounded by the same aura emitted from his horn.

"Rest in piece, Starswirl," Keegan said, and then they vanished in a small blue flash. The aging wizard sighed exhaustily as he laid down.

"I will, Keegan," He said as he drifted off.

"Rest in piece I will."

/

"Boys?"

Starswirl shot up quick in alarm, hearing an old stallion's voice. He looked around, and saw a jet black Earth Pony stallion. He looked like he was in his early 50s, with a buzzed white mane and white tail, and was about twenty feet away. The stallion looked extremely lost and concerned for something, probably the boys he was calling out to. When Starswirl saw his Cutie Mark, near identical to that Logan fellow's minus the red in the right eye socket, he realized it was the Walker brothers' deceased father. How he got there was a mystery to the aging mage, but the world of magic didn't have explanations most of the time.

"Elias? Elias Walker?" Said stallion looked around in alarm, and when he rested his eyes on the old wizard, assumed an offensive stance.

"Who the hell are you?" He questioned aggressively, slowly moving forward, "How do you know my name? Where am I? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?"

"Calm down, Captain," Starswirl said, Elias faltering slightly, three feet away, "I can explain everything if you calm down. I have the only way you can reachyour sons again, but only if you hear me out." Elias finally calmed down and sat on his haunches, ready to listen to what the old(er) stallion had to say.

"Alright then," The supposed dead man said, "What the hell happened? I remember having a gun to my head, and..." He drew in a breath sharply as it hit him. Starswirl nodded sadly.

"Yes, Elias, Gabriel Rorke killed you in front of your youngest son." The news hit Elias hard, but he managed to keep it mostly under wraps, a lone tear forming in his eye before being blinked away.

"H-how did they get along without me?" Elias asked, fear gripping him when he saw Starswirl become sadder.

"While your sons managed to help deal a crippling blow to those Federation chaps, they tried to confront Rorke and avenge you. Not only did it fail, they were both heavily wounded and Logan... he...-"

"What?" Elias was full blown scared now. "What happened to my son?" Starswirl swallowed down his anxiety and let the cat out of the bag.

"Rorke captured him and... put him in The Pit." Elias nearly fainted. He lowered his head and choked back a sob. Not only was his son gone, he was now just a Fed dog!

"Where is he?" He asked after he recovered. Then the wizard smiled. Smiled! His son had suffered greatly and was under the control of the Feds, and he was smiling!

"He is better than you think," The wizard said, confusing the old Ghost, "Though he lost his right eye and arm-" Elias' breath hitched at this "-He managed to escape and wreck complete havoc on your enemies." Elias wasn't really listening to that, his mind still going over the fact that Logan, the best son a man could ask for, was an amputee that should've ruined his military career.

"How did he get back to the fight?" He asked, concerned that Starswirl looked just as confused as he did.

"He never really said," He let out, "He had a metal appendage and a fancy red glowing eye, but ne never said how he got them." He smiled a little and looked the old Ghost. "Maybe you can ask him in person." Elias perked up at that.

"When can you take me?" He asked, eager to speak to his sons again.

"First, you need to help them out with their current task," Starswirl said as he conjured up a tan box on top of a hill near them. "Since they are technically dead on Earth, they- along with your team- volunteered to come to my world to help it fight its evil, which is also why you're a pony right now." Elias now noticed this, and he looked at his new body in fascination. He looked like he was going to ask more questions, but he was cut off by the wizard. "I know you have questions, and the answers are all in the computers in that command center I made for you. Now go, your team needs you."

He nodded and climbed the steps into the command center, he found what appeared to be a joystick at the front of the box in front of a viewscreen that showed the area in front of the box. After a few moments of trial and error, Elias rose the apparently mobile command center. Starswirl created a portal that would send him to Equestria. He hoped he would be able to learn to use all of the new equipment used by the Americans these days, but he was confident that the old stallion would live up to his legend.

Starswirl looked around and waited for a minute, wondering if anything else would pop up and ruin his retirement. Satisfied that he would not be interrupted a second time, he settled down on the ground for a long nap.

Spoiler alert, he dies... and so does Han Solo.

/

 _Equestria_

 _Specifically, Ponyville_

 _The Mane Six, Spike, Discord and... wait, Tirek?_

/

Ponyville. The most quaint little town in all of Equestria.

"YES! RAWWWR!"

... he lies, as Lord Tirek, now the most powerful being in the world, roared a victorious roar. He just stole Princess Twilight Sparkle's magic, which was actually all of the Alicorn magic in Equestira, in exchange for the release of said princess' friends' freedom. He made this winning decision after he fought Twilight for about five minutes in a powerful maigc duel, and it ended in a stalemate, so he pulled out her captured friends and made the exchange. He started growing at an alarming rate, about twice as big as he was before. If he was paying attention, he would've seen a blue flash of light in the Everfree...

One of Twilight's friends, her dragon assistant that went by the name of Spike, was very worried about his caretaker's well being.

"Twilight! What were you thinking?" He asked as he and the rest of Twilight's friends surrounded her protectively, the princess thoroughly weakened by her magic being drained. Discord, the Spirit of Chaos that also had his magic drained, walked over to the ponies and dragon with a regretful look on his face. He was about to say something when Tirek grabbed the triangular necklace around Discord's neck, given to and then called worthless by said former Tarturus prisoner a while ago, with his magic and into his outstretched hand. He grinned evilly, unnerving the ponies and Spirit of Chaos, as he crushed it with his hand, the dust of what was left of the wannabe Illuminati symbol's dust trinkled out of the bottom of his clenched fist. He looked at their confused expressions ad laughed.

No one noticed the clouds rapidly start to cover the sky.

"You fools!" He exclaimed, laughing harder and confusing the Equestrians again, "That necklace was the key to the Elements! And now it's gone!" He laughed harder, as if he was watching anything with Jim Carrey in it. The Equestrians, however, were completely devastated, Discord most of all.

"I'm sorry, Everypony," He croaked, "If I had known, I would've got it to you earlier, but I didn't know, and I was too slow. I failed all of you." Anything else he would've said was lost to him as Fluttershy wrapped him up in an embrace.

"Don't say that, Discord," She said, tears trailing out of the corners of her eyes. She blinked them away. "You couldn't have known what Tirek would do, and we don't blame you one bit." A shadow overcame them, and when they looked up, Tirek was glaring at them with balls of magical death in his claws.

"I am going to kill you now," He said bluntly, enjoying seeing the faces of the Equestrians' pale.

"Wait a second, bub! You said you would leave us alone!" Rainbow pointed out angrily, trying to shoot into the sky, but due to her flying abilities being taken away, she just fell flat on her face. Tirek laughed.

"I'm a supervillian who has all the magic in Equestria and has the opportunity to remove the only ponies who could overthrow me if given the chance; Even I'm not stupid enough to pass this up!" He laughed as he charged the spheres, the ponies and Discord either cowering or accepting their inevitable end. But by some Celestia-given miracle, it was interrupted by some divine force bursting through the cloud covering. What was that divine force, you ask?

Well, if you don't know, yo stupid.

/

 _Meanwhile, in The Everfree Forest_

 _Merrick, Logan, Hesh, Merrick, and Starswirl_

/

Deep within the Everfree, in a generic forest clearing, a bright blue flash emitted. It scared off any animals within eyesight, and would've alerted a certain evil entity if he was looking in the right direction. It left in a snap, and a group of four silhouettes that resembled ponies took its place. After a split second, the mysterious ponies sprang into action.

The one that resembled an Earth Pony, known to his friends and/or colleagues as Merrick, jumped into the bushes and scanned the area to the south. Because of the fact that he could barely see anything on the dark forest floor, he started wishing for a tool he once used back on Earth, called 'Thermal Vision'. He blinked, and he suddenly saw blue all around him, with a large blob of red outside of the forest. He gaped as he studied the size of the thing he would fight, and it was at least three times his size.

Another of those individuals was a Unicorn known by the unusual name of Hesh. He jumped up into a tree and quickly scanned the north, east and west sides of the clearing he was in. He thought of a piece of equipment he used when he was on Earth, a chemical tool called a flare. He remembered his magic, and how he and his brother could use their new magic to use weapons they thought they would never have the privilege of using again, and coupled it with a new spell that was pushed into his mind by Starswirl. He cast it in three different locations, and three red balls of faux fire rushed out of his horn and onto the forest floor. The flares illuminated and let the woods be clear, albeit tinted a harsh red.

One more of these ponies was a pegasus that went by the name of Keegan. He shot up into the sky like a bullet and crashed into a cloud 400 feet up... in less than 2 seconds. He climbed through it and lay prone on a top of it, scanning a ten mile perimeter. He didn't look far, as he saw a giant red... thing in front of him, to the south. It was actually talking to something he really couldn't make out, something about 'Elements' and 'key' to a bunch of multi colored dots. He wished he had his variable zoom from his beloved sniper rifle, and, as if life had turned into another cheesy Disney movie, the scene below him got clearer and closer when he squinted his eyes. He blinked his eyes, and his eyesight returned to normal. After the learning experience, he identified the dots as one Unicorn, two Pegasi, two Earth Ponies, one Alicorn, one weird mush of many different species that reminded him of a Picasso artwork, and a small lizard-like creature. He didn't even bother to study the large Minotaur; He was so big you could see a pimple on his face ten miles away.

The last pony was The Ghost. A horn stuck out of his hood and two wings out of his back through his heavy cloak. He opened his eyes, and though the left one was unnoticeable, the right one glowed a blood red, like the Terminator coming to save John Connor. He scanned the area with his eyes, only seeing the glare from flares deployed on his right and _the giant fucking monster_ in front of him. He placed a metal hoof concealed in a mesh glove and pressed the headset over his ears.

"Radio check, this is Ghost Two-Two, over," He said in a low voice. A voice spotted with some static responded.

" _We really need to change that callsign, kid_ ," Merrick said, getting a chuckle in response.

"Ghosts, fall back to the clearing," Logan ordered as he relaxed his posture. His men (would stallions now be the correct lingo now?) obeyed and came back. He looked each of them over, satisfied that they still looked as badass as he remembered them (or as much as a pony could). "Were you serious about the callsign thing?" He asked Merrick, who shrugged his shoulders.

"No, but that's actually a good idea, now that I think about it," Merrick said. Logan thought for a moment. He pointed to Merrick.

"Two Face," He christened, getting chuckles and a nod in response. "Eagle Eye." Keegan seemed okay with this. "And no change needed." Hesh, along with the rest of the team, agreed to this. Now it was Hesh's turn to rename his brother.

"I think Terminator's a good one," Hesh said, getting laughter from everybody but Keegan.

"Why that?" He asked.

"Because of my fucking eye, you idiot!" Logan said in a perfect Arnold impersonation, "Have you ever seen anything with Schwarzenegger in it? Get back to the choppa, you dumbass." At this point everyone was laughing uncontrollably while as the same time finally feeling whole again, since it was always Logan's job to keep morale up. After the laughter died down somewhat, Logan took control of the situation.

"Okay boys," Logan said, getting professional, "We need to assess where Nightmare Moon is, find out how to get to her, and curb stomp her ass," He looked forward, moving his hoof in that direction. "Time to work, Ghost squad." They moved forward with a professional calm, stalking through the woods and sticking to the shadows, not even disturbing the animals that resided there. They stopped at the edge of the forest, and looked at the being they had to fight. Needless to say, it was massive, about the size of The Great Wall of Trump, and had muscles big enough (relative to his body size) to make Arnold Schwarzenegger jealous. It seemed to be a corrupt minotaur with horns and a goatee, which led them to believe it was a male on more steroids than Sylvester Stallone. Suddenly, static erupted from their radios, signaling that someone else in this world had a radio, knew how to use it, and knew their frequency. The team's collective farfetched hopes were made possible when the individual spoke.

"Stalker Six, this is Scarecrow, do you read me? Over." They all kept their professional attitudes, but inside they were each having a moment of half 'what the fuck is this shit?' and 'praise the good lord Jesus!'

"Scarecrow, this is Stalker Six," Merrick replied, "New callsign Stalker Two. Sir, how the hell are you alive?"

"Something involving a horse wizard and bullshit. What's the situation?"

"Scarecrow, this is Stalker One, new field CO of Task Force: Stalker," Logan said, "As much as I want to catch up, we're on mission at the moment."

"I know, and I'll be your eye in the sky. Look up, I'm the large tan box in the sky at your ten o'clock, confirm you see me." They all looked up at the sky, trying to find what was told, and (unsurprisingly) Keegan found it first.

"Scarecrow, this is Eagle Eye, I see a UFO trying to camouflage itself in the sky. Confirm that is you or I'll list it as a secondary target, over." There was a pause, which Logan presumed to be Elias checking some kind of external cameras on the outward hull of his command center. As Logan finally found it, we saw the box was actually black and white, the white being different murals of apparent street art that portrayed the Ghosts' symbols, and themselves in action. It was hidden inside a bigger cloud, its greyness allowing the black and white of the box to blend in.

"Ghosts, this is Scarecrow, I confirm that that UFO is me. I repeat, UFO is friendly, how copy?"

"Roger, UFO is friendly," Logan said, then got back to the situation at hand right in front of him. The Minotaur was appeared to be talking to the equines, the Picasso love child, and the lizard, but it was being tuned out by something happening in his head. He recognized this as his subconscious ability to tune out anything unimportant around him, a gift from his father and most used in high school. "Scarecrow, we need the identification of the large Minotaur north of our position."

In the command center, Elias moved from his main camera and analysis touchscreen monitor to a different monitor on the swivel chair he found in the magic floating box. Strangely, the new monitor immediately pulled up a detailed file on the menacing beast. He read it over and relayed the information to the Ghosts in the field.

"That is Tirek, an escaped prisoner from Tartarus - a super prison in hell, apparently - and has the ability to capture all magic within beings and use it to get stronger. Killing this guy has been shifted to main objective. Nightmare... Moon, can wait, this is happening right now." The monitor's screen switched to pictures of each Ghost in their battle dress, a lot of text squares popping out of each one. Before now, this would have overwhelmed Elias, but for some reason, he was able to process all of the information at once.

"Your suits have been enchanted by Starswirl to resist this magic to an extent, but he can still stop in a number of ways, recommend using hit-and-run strikes until he falls. I'll be monitoring your progress from above, Scarecrow out." The connection terminated, leaving the Ghosts alone. Merrick was the first to speak up.

"I'd have never thought I'd live to hear him say that." He was nudged in the shoulder by Keegan, signaling he agreed.

"Cut the chatter, we need to stay focused," Logan told them, getting down on his belly and crawling to the edge of the forest, his team falling suit. They watched the smaller individuals as Logan came up with a plan. Surprising himself, it came rather quick and was suited for their situation and new bodies. "Keeg', you and I will make a large cloud covering and ambush him form above. Hesh, see if you can cause a large boom right after he strike. Merrick, disable his mobility while he's confused. Shift to lightning strikes if he survives the first wave. Go." Keegan and Logan silently launched themselves into the air, then started making a heavy blanket of clouds over the sky at a fast pace. Hesh cast a few new spells, which replicated C4 times twelve. Merrick readied himself against a tree trunk, ready to launch into the minotaur's kneecap.

"Ready when you are, kid," Merrick said into his radio. Logan took a few deep breaths and turned to look at Keegan. He nodded his head. Terminator closed his eyes.

"Alright," Logan muttered, his cybernetic eye blinking on as he opened his eyes suddenly, "Execute!" He and Keegan jumped up and slammed their back legs into the clouds, breaking them apart. They flipped themselves so they were diving in head first into the fray. Logan locked eyes with Tirek, and was glad to see the same thing that hs been in every other Fed soldier he locked eyes with; Fear. Hesh's explosives worked perfectly, actually throwing him upwards a few feet. Keegan and Logan brought him back down to earth with synchronized punches to the demon's face. Adding even more overkill, Merrick shot out of the tree line like a bullet and slammed into Tirek's right back leg, sending a jagged piece of bone shooting out of the flesh and shooting bone fragments around like shotgun pellets.

After the main first wave, it was clear that Tirek would be able to fight back, though not as much. That was further pushed in when he fired a blast of his magic right at Logan, who simply conjured up a black shield to deflect it into an innocent tree. It exploded into splinters, sending bits of wood the size of No. 2 pencils everywhere.

"GO!" Logan yelled as he fired a burst of magic 5.56mm rounds into the demon's face, turning it into the side of the Moon. Hesh was hovering around Tirek's body, launching magically amplified explosives at him at a steady rate, his large magical endurance making this feat possible. Keegan was making quick and devastating strikes to the weak points on the human body, seeing how his target was a minotaur, and it seemed to be working from the extra screams of pain. And Merrick was raining down on his legs like Drago in Rocky 4, getting the same results when he fought Apollo Creed.

Twilight and her friends were barely out of the blast radius of the first explosion, but were still knocked to the ground by the kinetic waves it sent out. As they got back up, they saw Tirek _on his knees_ , with four ponies clad in black beating the absolute shit out of him. As Fluttershy began to comprehend what was going on, tears started to leak out of her eyes. Rainbow Dash winced after every blow that landed on the demon, the sounds reminding her of breaking the sound barrier. Applejack was marveling at the feats of strength the one that resembled an Earth Pony used to snap a few more of Tirek's bones after his leg. Pinkie Pie's mane and tailed were deflated from the large amounts of violence in play right in front of her. Rarity was trying to see what they were wearing, but since they were going so fast, she couldn't see them clearly. After the few minutes of the beatdown, the Ghosts stopped and regrouped in front of the battered Tirek, his right horn gone and left horn chipped. His right leg was now completely gone, with nothing but a bleeding stump left, and other chinks missing from his body.

"Now that we have your attention," Logan said, trying to make his voice as deep as possible without sounding like an idiot, "You have the opportunity to release all of your magic back to the people you stole it from, and come back to Tartarus. This is your last warning." If Tirek wasn't mad before, he was now.

"You dare have the audacity to make a threat like that to me!?" He yelled, what was left of his arms pulsating with magic. As soon as they started, the ground began to shake, and Tirek's body began to heal. His leg, bone and all, began to grow back, and the chunks of flesh that were blown off started regenerating. To make matters worse, skeletons of pony origin started to burst out of the ground, ready to serve their new master.

"Scarecrow, this is Terminator, you seeing this?" Logan said as he and his team lowered themselves to remain stable. The Equestrians, on the ground in fear, didn't know that trick.

" _Roger, Terminator, try getting those civvies out of there_." Logan nodded.

"Squad, evacuate those civilians out of here, I'll deal with this." Keegan and Merrick, though reluctantly, obeyed and ran towards the innocents, but Hesh grabbed his brother's leg before he could start towards the big ass demon.

"How the hell are you going to do this?" He asked. He got his answer when Logan's horn started to pulse magic at the base.

"I have my ways," He muttered, "Now get those people out! That's an order!" Hesh nodded and, with one more glance back to his little brother, ran towards the rest of his team. Logan turned back to Tirek, now at full strength again and an undead army. Well, the skeletons were now converging on everyone else, but Tirek was more than enough. He sighed as he threw off his cloak, not needed for his next plan.

"Prepare for your demise, mortal!" Tirek screamed as he launched a blast of his magic at him. Logan, in an act of insanity, leaped toward the blast, positioning himself so it would hit his back. Just before it landed, he made a magical shield around his body. The blast vaporized the innocent little ladybug lazily fluttering by, another name on Tirek's list of the lives he's ruined. Logan, however, was completely fine. He nodded it satisfaction at the final work. "What was the point of that, fool!?" Tirek questioned.

"It would've confused you so I would have an opportunity to do THIS!" Logan shot a large piece of his right horn with a magical sniper round. Next, he rolled up his right sleeve and aimed his robotic leg at it, a rectangular module coming out of the top and launching a length topped by a hook at it. He quickly pulled and retracted the rope, sending him through the air at fast speeds. As quickly as he zoomed past the piece of horn, he flipped and extended his wings. Before Tirek would question what was going on, Logan was gliding towards his face. He launched an explosive blast of magic comparable to a 120mm tank round at his face, blowing half of it off and searing off enough flesh to expose his skull. Obviously, this was every painful, and Tirek screamed in agony.

"YOU LITTLE WORM!" He screamed, clutching at his face. Logan flew in front of him, charging another bolt f magic in his horn, much more larger than the last.

"Famous last words!" Logan exclaimed as he launched the magic right at the demon.

Meanwhile, Hesh was galloping back to his team, who were surrounded by a lot of skeletons. Any that tried to jump him got sent to the nest life a second time with a burst of magical bullets. As he neared his objective, he got to witness the awesomeness of Merrick at his finest, tearing off the leg of a skeleton, cracking the skulls of three others, and sending the bone through the skull of the original.

"About time you got here, kid!" Merrick shouted as Hesh fired a stream of bullets at a group of skeletons, turning them into fine powder.

"Stop yakking and keep hacking!" Hesh shouted back as Merrick keyed his mic while he jammed his knife through the face of another skeleton, saving Fluttershy from getting torn apart by the undead monstrosity.

"Scarecrow, this is Two Face, we need some kind of evac, this place is crawling with skeletons!" Merrick had never thought he would say that in a serious tone.

" _Two Face, this is Scarecrow, I can provide fire support, but you'll have to do the rest; I'm not going to have unknowns on my ship!_ "

"You're calling that flying box a ship?" Merrick asked sarcastically as he sliced the leg off one of the undead before headbutting it so hard the skull cracked, making it fall make completely lifeless. Keegan was in the air, throwing down kicks and punches onto the unsuspecting heads of the skeletons as they shambled to the living on the ground. Heah and Merrick were also holding their ground, shooting and stabbing through the bony horde, but they were being overrun, and the large group that was getting closer wasn't looking promising. But as the situation looked more and more hopeless, two Tomahawk cruise missiles zoomed towards the large horde and detonated right in the middle, turning all of them into ash. Merrick looked up in time to see the giant box flying through the air, a pair of wings weighed down by a multitude of aircraft weapons.

"Thanks for the assist, Scarecrow!" Hesh said into his microphone, "We'll get these civvies back to the clearing we dropped in at, and-" A large boom interrupted his next words, the shockwave knocking everybody off their hooves and sending a large amount of smoke everywhere. When everybody got up and the smoke cleared, the body of Tirek was visible, a gaping hole where his heart should've been. And in front of him was Logan, his cloak back on and his cybernetic eye as red as the blood leaking out of the dead demon's chest. Slowly, his body began dissolving, the magic that Tirek had stolen going back to its owners, and since the magic that spawned them was disappearing, the skeletons disassembled and fell into piles of bones. The Equestrians were beyond horrified, and didn't even move a muscle as the flying box came back down.

"I think you broke them," Keegan said as the door opened, revealing Elias in his new pony form. Only the Ghosts' professionalism kept them from staring like idiots.

"Good work, squad, but our first job isn't finished, we still need to find this 'Nightmare Moon'," He said as he waved them in. One by one, they filed into the box, and while Logan was stepping inside did Twilight finally snap out of it.

"Wait! Wait!" She cried as it lifted off the ground, Logan sticking his head out. "Who are you ponies?" He simply stared back, his eye dimming.

"The kind of Ghosts you can never exorcise," He said, going back inside and closing the door behind him. The wings on the box retracted and it flew towards the rising sun, thanks to Celestia's magic returning to her. No one said anything for awhile.

"That...Was...AWESOME!" Pinkie screamed as she bounced on the tips of her hooves, "They came in like BOOM! And they started to SMACK! and then the skeletons came and they were all CRUNCH! and then that last come was like BIGGER BOOM! And th-" Her mouth was literally zipped up by Twilight, who was worried and not in the mood for Pinkie's antics.

"What'd you reckin those fellas were, Twi?" Applejack asked. Twilight nodded her head.

"I don't know," She answered, "But I do know one thing."

"They're not done."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Edit 3/6/16: Put in a new scene and the canon new callsigns, sorry about that; I did this at 11:30 PM.**

 **Have a good Night/Day, and may eternal flames forever illuminate your path to destiny.**


End file.
